


for queen, country, and hogwarts

by phantomlistener



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: Relations between witches and Muggles must be maintained at the highest levels, especially in times of crisis. Minerva McGonagall and M meet to discuss the situation.Set towards the beginning ofThe Order of the Phoenix.
Relationships: M | Olivia Mansfield/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	for queen, country, and hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinking Beatrice (Beatrice_Sank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/gifts).



The Ministry is infiltrating Hogwarts, then," said M, tilting her head in consideration. "Not unsurprising, but still...a concern nonetheless."

Minerva McGonagall folded her hands in her lap, straight-backed and composed. "I have no doubt that the situation will be resolved."

"Bollocks," said M, considering her coolly. 

Minerva stared at her. "I _beg your pardon_?"

"We've known each other too long for this charade to work, Minerva." She stood and crossed the room to sit next to her on the high-backed settee, low heels clicking on the wooden floor. "You look worried," she said bluntly, a hand on her arm.

Minerva sighed, and the perturbed energy that had been holding her composure in place fell away like a glamour lifting. She met M's eyes, and her expression was pained. "I fear the situation is deteriorating rather faster than any of us can keep up with," she admitted.

"Not unusual in my line of work, but in yours-"

"Not unheard of," interrupted Minerva with a grim smile.

"And you think this... _situation_...will spill over into the Muggle world?" Calculation and concern in equal measure were clearly visible in her blue eyes.

"For now? Don't worry, I believe Muggles can continue to walk the streets without fear."

"And in the future?"

"Divination never was my strong point," Minerva said with an invisible shrug. "But you should be ready. The countermeasures-"

"-have been in place for years, Minerva, do you think us entirely incompetent?"

"Not _entirely_ ," she returned, and there was a sparkle in her eye that signalled an end to whatever unfiltered honesty she had shown to her companion. "Occasionally, perhaps."

M rolled her eyes. "I trust you will keep me updated?"

"I believe that is the function of our meetings, yes." She raised one elegant eyebrow in question. "Is there anything else?"

M's gaze fell from her eyes to her lips, where it lingered before moving unmistakeably down; she made no effort to hide it. "I'm meeting the Prime Minister at seven."

"That _is_ a shame," said Minerva, and lifted M's chin with a steady hand. "I do so look forward to these meetings."

"Given your concerns-" M met her gaze with steely determination, and not a little amusement. "Perhaps an update next week?"

"You may count on it," Minerva said with promise, and vanished.


End file.
